Forza Horizon 4/Update 9
Update 9, dubbed The Car Files and also known as Series 9, is the ninth major content update for Forza Horizon 4 released on May 7, 2019. The update adds a highly requested community feature - Custom Adventure - that allows players to create their own Online Adventure sessions with event type and car class options. The Online Adventure aspect was further updated with anti-griefing systems to prevent wallriding and high-speed crashes from ramming. Other notable additions include the new Horizon Story mode "The Car Files" with car insurance themed chapters and the Showcase Remix of the "The Delta-Wing Showcase" event. Content *Festival Playlist **Trial Event or Showcase Remix **Seasonal PR Stunts **Seasonal Championships **Weekly Forzathon events **1 Monthly Rivals event **Online Adventure Series 9 *Special Seasonal Rewards **All Seasons ***723 Quartz Regalia - 50% Series Completion Bonus ***2011 Hot Wheels Bone Shaker - 80% Series Completion Bonus **Summer Season - May 9, 2019 to May 16 2019 ***Festival Playlist ****1965 Morris Mini-Traveller - 50% completion reward ****1963 Volkswagen Type 2 De Luxe Forza Edition - 80% completion reward ****2018 MINI John Cooper Works Convertible - Seasonal Championship reward ****Red Racing Suit - Seasonal Championship reward ***Forzathon Shop ****2016 Aston Martin Vulcan Forza Edition (Forza Edition Car) ****2005 Lotus Elise 111S (Rare Car) ****Steam Boat Car Horn ****Timeless Sweater Tops (Epic Clothing) **Autumn Season - May 16, 2019 to May 23, 2019 ***Festival Playlist ****2008 Maserati MC12 Versione Corsa - 50% completion reward ****1984 Peugeot 205 T16 Forza Edition - 80% completion reward ****2012 MINI John Cooper Works GP - Trial reward ****1994 Nissan Fairlady Z Version S Twin Turbo - Seasonal Championship reward ****1969 Ford Mustang Boss 302 - Seasonal Championship reward ***Forzathon Shop ****1966 Ford #2 GT40 Mk II Le Mans (Legendary Car) ****2009 Lotus 2-Eleven (Rare Car) ****Autumn Beanie (Rare Clothing) ****Autumn Mittens (Rare Clothing) **Winter Season - May 23, 2019 to May 30, 2019 ***Festival Playlist ****2018 MINI John Cooper Works Countryman - 50% completion reward ****1972 Land Rover Series III Forza Edition - 80% completion reward ****2013 MINI X-Raid All4 Racing Countryman - Trial reward ****2013 MINI X-Raid John Cooper Works Buggy - Seasonal Championship reward ****1970 Porsche 914/6 - Seasonal Championship reward ***Forzathon Shop ****2008 Lamborghini Reventón Forza Edition (Forza Edition Car) ****1995 Nissan Nismo GT-R LM (Legendary Car) ****Aztec Parka (Rare Clothing) ****Shamone (Legendary Emote) **Spring Season - May 30, 2019 to June 6, 2019 ***Festival Playlist ****1970 Buick GSX - 50% completion reward ****1988 BMW M5 Forza Edition - 80% completion reward ****2018 Apollo Intensa Emozione - Trial reward ****2010 Ferrari 599 GTO - Seasonal Championship reward ***Forzathon Shop ****1986 Hoonigan Ford RS200 Evolution (Legendary Car) ****1962 Ferrari 250 GT Berlinetta Lusso (Legendary Car) ****Spring Beanie Hats (Rare Clothing) ****Glam Boots Feet (Epic Clothing) Patch Notes *New Features **Online Adventure Anti Griefing Measures ***This update adds two new features designed to reduce griefing behavior and wall-riding in Ranked and Quickplay Online Racing Adventure. Players who slide along walls to attempt to corner will have a slowdown applied to their cars for a short period of time. The system will ghost players when a high difference in speed is detected. The faster car will now be ghosted to reduce the number of high speed impacts, for example when players are too late on the brakes and fail to make the corner. This will also reduce occurrences of players intentionally colliding at high speed to force other players off the track. **New Story – THE CAR FILES ***It’s time to join the exciting world of car insurance! Automotive Consultant Hans Liebold has set up shop in Bamburgh Village, and is looking for a business partner to help prove (or disprove) a range of peculiar insurance claims! This new Horizon Business adds 10 chapters of gameplay, and the ability to unlock the Crash Test Dummy morph-suit. **New Online Mode – CUSTOM ADVENTURE ***Sign up for Custom Adventures, where you can freely select Car Class, Racing Series, Freeroam Rush and Collisions. Note that Custom Adventure only finds other players looking for exactly the same type of Adventure. **New Showcase Remix – NIGHT FLIGHT ***Strap into a classic 80s speed machine, and race a jet black delta-wing at night. *Cross Platform Fixes **Fixed an issue which prevented Hats from appearing on the player character in open top vehicles **Fixed an issue where entering replays twice, would result in the player receiving no Credits or Influence **Added in a prompt when starting seasonal championships to ensure the correct difficulty is set to earn the top reward **Fixed an issue with the Koenigsegg Agera RS Audio becoming distorted after driving for an extended period of time **Fixed an issue where players were not able to see cars they had been awarded in their garage, only on event sign up **Fixed an issue where map slams for new activities would reset a player’s map filter settings **Fixed an issue where the Broadway Danger Sign PR Stunt wasn’t always activating or calculating distance properly **Fixed an issue where selecting a rivals event through My Rivals for an event on a different island would result in an infinite load **Fixed an issue in festival playlist where achieving exactly 80% wouldn’t show the Seasonal reward as achieved **Added more details to Map Pins for seasonal events, which will now show vehicle restrictions **Fixed an issue where players were unable to begin a Private Adventure in a convoy **Fixed an issue with the F150 Hoonitruck engine audio being incorrect **Various Stability improvements *Xbox-Specific Fixes **Fixed an issue that prevented the Treasure Hunt Location from spawning if the player had system notifications turned off. References